Harvest (Halo 4 Multiplayer Map)
Harvest, also known as War Games Map_Set/: 309-8,Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 219 is a multiplayer map in Halo 4. Located on the world of Harvest, the map varies between small-vehicle combat, and close-quarters combat. Although the map appears to be quite large, it actually does not take long to travel from one end to the other. Harvest was released as part of the Crimson map pack on December 10, 2012.[http://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2012/10/25/The-Halo-Bulletin-102512-.aspx Halo Waypoint - The Halo Bulletin: 10.25.12] (Copy on HBO Forums) Layout The map is symmetrical in every way. There is a red side and blue side. The players spawn at the top of a platform on within each side, The platform can be accessed from two bridges and two man cannons. The bridges are towards the way the spawns face. The man cannons shoot behind the spawns. Once on the lower platform, the area is open and the player can go either towards the left or right. On the right of each base is a tunnel under an outcropping of the main structure. If you keep going up the middle from where the spawns are, there is a building. Within the building, there is a fork. The right path leads up to a little platform that you can then jump across to reach the upper part of the middle structure. The left path leads to an alleyway that can be followed, that leads to either side of the outside of the map, where rock ramps are. These alleyways go underneath the jumping platforms and can also lead into the ground floor of the middle building. On either end towards the right or left of the spawns, at the middle building, are man cannons that let you up to the upper part of the middle building. The main outside path continues into a tunnel straight under each spawn where the bottoms of the man cannons are. Weapons These are the weapons that individually spawn through initial drops or through randomly timed drops These are the placements of either objective drops or random drops. *A random drop spawns in front of the wall, closest to each spawn, in the alleyways dividing the middle platform, to the teams side *A random drop can be found on the opposite side of the pillar, on the left side of each base, of the sniper rifle. It's between the pillar and a rock. *A random drop spawns at the base of a rock, close to the man cannon that allows you to get up onto the middle platform. Vehicles Strategies *The roof of the lower path in the middle building, is glass. Meaning you can see where potential enemies might be coming out from when you are on the upper platform Trivia *Harvest appears to be set in the outskirts of city of Utgard before the Covenant attack based on the presence of space elevators in the background. **A river flows near the map. This could in fact be the Mimir River since it flows near the city of Utgard. If this is the case, that means that the map could in fact take place in the Vigrond Highlands *Some computers around the map, specifically on the ground floor of the middle building, mention the fact that the tether is indeed connected to the Tiara space station *A train will drive along some tracks that are above the main combat area, every once in awhile *Tags for a Teleporter Armor Ability (lets the player teleport short distances) and a Hacker Armor Ability (disables other armor abilities) were found in the files of this map.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2RI45IjeFI Youtube: NEW Armor Abilities in Halo 4!] Videos File:Halo Multiplayer Maps -68 - Halo 4- Harvest|Harvest Map Walkthrough File:Halo 4 Crimson Map Pack Harvest Developer Walkthrough Gallery Concept Art Harvest Map Concept.jpg|Concept art for background vista. H4 Concept Harvest2.jpg|Concept art for map layout, lighting, and design. Screenshots File:Harvest image.jpg Red_Fr. Blue_Base.jpg|A path from Blue base to Red Base. halo4-harvestenv2.jpg|Path to Blue base. Blue_RedBase.jpg|Blue Team taking the flag from Red base. harvest_action_3-1.jpg|A Red Spartan being run-over by a Mongoose. H4 Harvest 1.jpg|Skybox of the map Harvest. H4 Harvest 2.jpg|Background on Harvest Sources Category:Halo 4 Multiplayer Maps